


Fatherly Advice

by simpskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Hates Sand, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Flirting, Fluff, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Gay Disaster Luke Skywalker, Gay Luke Skywalker, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpskywalker/pseuds/simpskywalker
Summary: “Well, lucky for you, I used to be a master of flirting back in the day, according to your mother,” Anakin said with a grin, crossing his arms and puffing his chest.Luke perked up. “Really? Do you think you could give me some advice?”Or, Anakin advises Luke on how to flirt with Din during the flight to Yavin.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 58
Kudos: 953





	Fatherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/gifts).



> When I watched the finale a couple of days ago, my first thought was that I loved it, and my second thought was that I desperately needed a million Din/Luke fics. So, here I am, creating the content that I (and Eli, my lovely enabler) want to see in the world :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Luke leaned back in his seat and finally exhaled as the view outside his X-Wing shifted into the familiar blue streaks of hyperspace. He turned his head towards the Mandalorian in the seat besides him, holding his kid sleeping in his arms, staring out at the view.

When Luke had first felt the call in the Force coming from Tython, he definitely hadn’t expected to find a baby version of Yoda’s species and his hot Mandalorian father, let alone one who had apparently accidentally become Mand’alor within the last few hours.

Luke could already feel the onset of a headache from how Leia would yell at him for making such a mess. Really, it wasn’t Luke’s fault! How was he supposed to have said no to such a pretty face when the Mandalorian had asked him if he could come along with his child? Luke was just excited to have found another student to teach and help grow his new academy, and they would deal with the contentious labyrinth of Mandalorian politics later.

All of a sudden, Luke felt a familiar Force signature prickle at the edge of his consciousness. A second later, Anakin Skywalker’s Force ghost shimmered into existence, his ever-youthful form laid out horizontally on the ship console. He idly tossed a ghostly pear up into the air once before taking a bite, not that he needed sustenance of any kind in his current form. Luke sighed.

“Hey Father,” he sent through the Force, motioning at his companion as the reasoning for his mental dialogue. Luke’s relationship with his dead father was… complicated, to say the least. The first few years of occasional encounters had been rough, dealing with the endless emotional baggage of being a former Sith Lord and all that. But over time, with the encouragement of Ben’s ghost as well, Luke and Anakin had genuinely bonded. Now, it felt like Anakin was trying to make up for lost time and aggressively parent Luke, even though Luke was 28 standard years old, thank you very much.

Anakin beamed at Luke. “How’s it going, son? I see you’ve finally got yourself a boyfriend, eh?” he said with a wink and Luke resisted the very strong urge to tear out his hair and cut the connection.

“It’s not like that,” Luke insisted. “I’m just going to train his kid, and he wanted to come along, that’s all.”

“Yeah, but you don’t want that to be all,” Anakin said, taking another bite of pear and then eyeing the Mandalorian and his armor appreciatively. “Nice catch,” he said with an embarrassing wiggle of his eyebrows.

Luke groaned and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to deal with this. “Oh, not you too,” he muttered in the Force, and Anakin snorted.

“Leia’s called you out for it already?”

“Well, not yet, but she absolutely will,” Luke said, feeling the headache creeping in again. Anakin just laughed and nodded in agreement.

A comfortable silence settled upon them, and Luke opened his eyes again. He cast a look around the cockpit to doublecheck that everything was alright, but his gaze lingered on the Mandalorian. Ever since toppling the Empire, Luke hadn’t had a ton of time for dating, being too busy hunting for Jedi artifacts and every scrap of knowledge possible while trying to set up his academy. Plus, his previous couple of attempts at asking guys out had all gone disastrously. Being a galactic celebrity alongside being an awkward gay disaster certainly didn’t help. Luke knew how to swing a saber, but not how to pick up a guy for the night in a cantina.

He must have been broadcasting his inner turmoil too much into the Force, for Anakin sat up and gave Luke a pat on his head without sensation. “Aw, don’t get yourself too down before you even give it a shot,” he said. “You never know!”

Luke blushed bright red. “Yeah, but I have no idea where to even start. What if I make things weird between us?”

“Well, lucky for you, I used to be a master of flirting back in the day, according to your mother,” Anakin said, crossing his arms and puffing his chest.

Luke perked up. “Really? Do you think you could give me some advice?” he asked, leaning forward instinctively to hear better, even though they were still chatting through the Force.

Anakin grinned. “Of course, my son! I’m happy to help hook you up with any hot guy out there, any time.” Luke was grateful for the help, of course, but he was also glad to find another way in which he could bond with his father and please his parental instincts.

“Here’s my first and most important tip: tell him how much you hate sand.”

That didn’t sound quite right, and Luke tilted his head quizzically, but he let Anakin continue.

“Trust me on this one, Luke. It’s a significant confession that reveals a lot about you, and it shows that you trust him enough to reveal such a personal detail. Plus, if he’s worth dating at all, he’ll agree with you and you can bond over your hatred,” Anakin said, smiling wistfully as if he were remembering a pleasant memory from peaceful years long ago.

“Alright, second tip—”

“Hang on a second, but what if I don’t hate sand? What do I do then?” Luke interrupted Anakin to ask. He didn’t want to start out any potential relationship with a lie.

For the most part, Anakin’s Force ghost didn’t really remind Luke of Vader, not only because of the physical dissimilarities. He was a lot more chill and settled within the Light. There had been a few incidences of slipping back into the Dark towards the beginning, but Anakin had worked so hard with Ben to atone and stay firmly far away from his past self.

Nowadays, Luke never felt terrified when speaking with his father, despite his past and what everybody else said about him. But now… Now, a cool breeze swept through the cockpit and the temperature steadily lowered as Anakin clenched and unclenched his fists. The Force was suffused with horror, and Anakin’s blue figure flickered erratically.

Alongside all the other frightening signs of the Dark creeping in, Anakin spoke with a slow, even cadence much more reminiscent of Vader’s speaking patterns. “What do you mean, you do not hate sand?”

Luke gulped. “Uhh, well, it’s not like I _like_ sand, I just got used to it after 19 years on Tatooine. So it doesn’t bother me all that much.”

“Inconceivable!” Anakin shouted, his eye color quickly morphing into a molten gold that contrasted violently with the rest of his blue body.

“I’m sorry, Father, I just try not to hate things all too much, since hate leads to suffering, which leads to the Dark Side, or whatever Yoda used to say,” Luke added on, hoping he had remembered the teaching correctly.

Anakin opened his mouth again, shaking in fury and presumably about to go on a rant about the evils of sand, when the Mandalorian tapped on Luke’s shoulder. Anakin exhaled and let warmth return to the ship. “Sorry about that,” he whispered in Luke’s ear, before pressing a ghostly kiss against Luke’s forehead. “Good luck with the Mando!” he said with a wink before vanishing. Luke pressed his hand against his head and centered himself in the Force enough to turn towards the Mandalorian and focus.

“Excuse me, uh, Master Skywalker, is everything alright?” he asked, and Luke blushed.

“Please, just call me Luke. And yeah, everything’s okay, just a Force thing that’s all sorted out now,” he said, trying out a charming smile.

The Mandalorian sighed in relief. “Thanks. I was just worried since the temperature dropped so suddenly and I didn’t want Grogu to wake up from his rest,” he explained, holding his kid a bit closer to his chestplate protectively. “I don’t totally understand your... magic stuff, but I suppose you know that cause that’s why we’re here,” he said with a chuckle.

Luke took a deep breath and forced himself not to start rambling about the Force, because he would never be able to stop otherwise. “Yeah, I suppose so!” he said, before kicking himself for sounding too fake cheery.

A few minutes passed, and they returned to their previous silence, but Luke kept fretting over how to continue the conversation and get to know the man next to him.

Finally, he decided he might as well go for it and try out his father’s advice. He sent out a quick prayer out to the Force before asking, “What do you think of sand?”

The Mandalorian didn’t respond for a couple of seconds, and Luke began to babble his apologies. “Sorry, it’s a weird question, we can go back to not talking, really, don’t worry about it—”

“Believe me, you’re fine,” the Mandalorian said, and Luke bit his lip, regretting speaking at all. “I’ve heard much worse questions, coming from faces much less pretty than yours.” Luke blushed furiously at that as a seed of hope planted itself inside of his heart, and the Mandalorian continued talking.

“I don’t like sand all that much, it just gets everywhere on and inside of my armor. It’s been such a pain to clean out the couple of times I was on Tatooine,” he said.

Luke grimaced in sympathy. “I’m from Tatooine, I feel you. Why were you on that dust ball of a planet in the first place?”

“It’s kinda hard to explain, these last few months have been a bit of a wild ride. But I did help kill a krayt dragon in Mos Pelgo just the other week,” he said, like it was nothing. Luke’s eyes widened, and his admiration for the other man grew.

“Force, you defeated a krayt dragon? The one in Mos Pelgo? How’d you end up there?” Luke asked, eager to hear all the stories the Mandalorian had to tell, if only just to keep listening to his voice.

“Like I said, hard to explain, but mainly I’ve been traveling the galaxy trying to protect Grogu,” the Mandalorian said, lighting up obviously in the Force the moment he mentioned his kid.

The Force swelled with fondness, both from the Mandalorian for Grogu and from Luke for the Mandalorian. “Tell me more about Grogu,” Luke prompted, and the Mandalorian launched into an adorable story about the kid’s favorite steel ball.

They swapped tales and chatted together for hours as the rest of the world faded away. Far too soon, Luke heard the telltale beeping that it was time to shift back into realspace. He regretfully tore his eyes away from the Mandalorian to fiddle with the piloting controls and fly them out above Yavin.

This was Luke’s chance. If he didn’t ask the Mandalorian out now, he never would build up the courage to do so in the future. So, he breathed in, breathed out, and took his shot.

“Hey, when we land, would you like to go out for latemeal with me? Like, on a date?” Luke clarified and then shut his mouth before he could mess things up too much.

The Mandalorian hesitated. “If I say yes, then you should know what to expect. I took off my helmet back on Gideon’s ship only for Grogu. I won’t be doing that again.”

“I’ll have you in whatever way you’re comfortable with,” Luke said, his heart blossoming in hope. “That doesn’t bother me in the slightest.” He smiled reassuringly at the Mandalorian, who waited a second more before nodding.

“Alright, then it’s a date.”


End file.
